Firyanar
The Imperial Republic of Firyanar is the largest human kingdom founded on the ancient High Elven lands. It stretches from Greystone on the alda river to the east all the way to the coast on the west. The empire is boardered by the dwarven, halfling and gnome lands on the other side of the Terramar mountains in the north and the dense jungles in the south west where orc moved in about 400 years ago. History of Firyanar The city of Firyanar was founded by early humans near the high elven city of Taras Ithil in AM 2583. Before this men lived either as nomads or in small villages scattered over the land. The high elves taught humans magic and advanced metal working. Humans provided the elves with a large work force and a new spirit of innovation and discovery. By the time Firyanar was founded the high elves had begun their exile to the western continent. Eventually Taras Ithil was incorporated into Firyanar along with much of the surrounding cities and villages of both elves and men. Over the next 1200 years Firyanar became a great empire spanning much of the south. By the time of the war of the Final Alliance they had become the most powerful nation in the world. They had suffered major losses in the war in AM 3723, but after summoning the avatars of their gods and securing victory Firyanar began to rebuild and recovered much faster than their allies. They were the only kingdom who was ready to withstand the massive raids of orcs in AM 4745 (AS1022). The empire is now aiding the dwarven kingdom in the Iron Halls in rebuilding their kingdom and providing mercenaries to the wood elves in the east. Modern Firyanar Firyanar is headed by the current emporer Alread. He was elected 20 years ago and is popular for organizing military victories along the eastern boarder, great construction projects such as the great canal in the north and bringing economic prosperity to the empire. The various cities and villages across the empire are managed by one of 100 magistrates. When an emporer dies the magistrates gather to elect a new one who rules for life. Magistrates in turn are appointed by the current emperor and approved by a majority of the other magistrates. Popular generals and military leaders are often elected to high office along with officials from the church of Pelor, the official church of the empire. While Pelor is the patron god other religions are allowed to pratice freely and openly and in major cities there are often many churches represented. After the raids of AS 1022 the emporer turned away from Pelor. Years later the church was restored and the current leader Alread is a major proponent of the church. Firyanar has become prosperous due to trade with the High Elves of the west, export of labor and agricultural products. They also provide military support to the nearby kingdoms. Taxes from the central empire are almost non exsistant other than those concerning long distance trade. Each city is allowed to tax as they see fit in order to pay their share to the central government. This provides the great roads, canals and army that is giving the citizens of Firyanar a previously unknown level of security and prosperity. The citizens are mainly humans but all races are found withing the boarders. There are many High Elves who didn't migrate west, dwarves there to trade or refugees from the orc raids who never returned home, gnomes and halflings who have moved out of their ancestral lands to explore and even a few wood elves in the east. Along the northern boarder there are wilder races such as Tibbits. Along the southern boarder there is a tribe of orcs who have sent emissaries in order to try to make peace and split from their aggressive cousins in the east. Lately there have been incursions of goblins and orcs along the eastern boarder near Greystone . The emperor has sent special soldiers out to try and find the reason for the sudden increase in hostility.